Rainbow
by Define-Sanity
Summary: Number 18 on the 100 themes challenge. When you're blind, the world is a blank canvas, and colours are words whispered in your ear, and experiences to be lived. Jack tries to explain, to the boy who never saw.


"Jack, what is pink?" The wind whispers through the trees, nearly taking the soft voice along with it as it danced across the grassy hill side.

Jack purses his lips, his bare toes curling into the earth beneath him. He tosses a glance at the figure to his left, sky blue eyes transfixed on the soft auburn hair that frames a round, freckled face.

"Well.." He drawled, turning his head to look at the sprawling field ahead of them. The best way I can describe pink is the feeling you get in your stomach when something makes you nervous, but excited. Its the feeling of butterflies, and when you're trying to hold in a laugh, but it slips out of the corners of your lips no matter how hard you try."

The other smiled and pulled his good leg to his chest, his chin resting on his boney knee. "I know pink then." He said, a dream like tone seeping into his voice. "Its like.. When you're talking to the person you really like.. And you want to throw up.. But you're just so happy, you don't."

Jack's smile widened into a grin and he nodded. "Bingo." He said, shifting his position to lean back on his elbows. His neck arched towards the sky, his adam's apple bobbing beneath his skin as he spoke.

"Then.." The other spoke again, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear with long, nimble fingers. "What is yellow?"

Jack furrowed his brow as he thought. "Yellow... Yellow is the feeling of the sun as it touches your skin. Yellow is the sound of a child laughing, and a bird singing. Yellow is innocent, hopeful and warm, and school yard promises. Does that make sense Hiccup?"

The other, Hiccup, nodded, humming a small sound of approval in the back of his throat.

"Its like.. When you wake up early on a summer morning, and listen to the bird's first song while eating toast and jam, and a fresh pot of coffee.. Isn't it Jack?" He asked, earning a small nod in response.

"You're right." He said, slowly gathering himself to his feet. Hiccup turned his head, following the sound of Jack's footsteps with unseeing eyes. The soft swishing of grass beneath bare feet dance from ear to ear, leaving him twisting in his spot and straining to listen. He was unprepared when Jack sat down beside him, their thighs almost touching.

"And this," Said Jack. "Is green."

Hiccup felt a small bundle of something smooth, and thin placed in his open palms. They pricked at his fingers and made him unsure of wither or not he was particularly fond of green. "Ja-" He began, but he was cut off by a pair of cool, gentle hands sliding beneath his, and guiding the bundle to his nose.

"Smell.." He said, running his thumb reassuringly along the meat of Hiccup's hand. Obediently, the other obeyed, taking a long, deep inhale.

"This.." Jack told him with a smile. "Is green. Its the smell of mint, and pine, and the taste of a peppermint candy. Its the smell of freshly cut grass, and the clean smell of the rain." Hiccup grinned, his fingers clutching loosely around the pine needles he held in his hands.

"I think I like green.." He said softly.

"I like green too.." Jack replied. Before he could stop himself, his hand reached out and dusted away the fringe of hair that hid Hiccup's cloudy eyes from view.

"Hiccup," He said, shuffling around the other, until he sat directly behind him.

Hiccup could feel Jack's legs slide against either one of his thighs, and leaned back as he felt strong hands gently pull him backwards by his narrow shoulders. He closed his eyes, his back meeting Jack's chest, and his head lolling against the grove where the other's neck met his shoulder. "Yes?" He purred lazily, leaning into Jack's touch, and savoring the feel of his hand sifting through his hair.

"This is the colour orange." Jack's voice was low in his ear, and he could feel his warm breath against his freckled cheek. "Its the taste of honey in your evening tea. Sweet, and slow like molasses. Crawling along at a snail's pace, but peaceful and calming. Its a sunset after a long day at the beach. Sand between your toes, and sweet nothings in your ears. This is orange."

"Orange is a beautiful colour." Hiccup let the pine needles fall from his grip to the grass below, much preferring the feel of Jack's hand entwined with his. "Jack..?" Hiccup asked again, fatigue begining to lace his words with heavy hands. It was an effort not to yawn as his body relaxed, with the sun warming his pale skin. "What is your favorite colour?"

Jack clicked his tongue and took a painfully long moment to think. "My favorite colour, is the colour of passion. The colour of 'I love yous' and challenges all at once. The colour of Spanish dancers as their skirts swish around their thighs, the rich music curling in your ears. Warm wine on a winter night, that is soon followed by stolen kisses, and bare bodies meeting in the most intimate way possible." He felt a flush rise in his cheeks as he spoke this, but never stopped for an instant.

Hiccup listened, trying to piece a picture together in his mind. "What colour is that Jack?" He asked innocently. Jack pursed his lips, body shifting beneath Hiccup's weight. "Its the colour red. The colour of determination, intimacy, and passion all in one."

Hiccup didn't say anything for a long time, and Jack began to think that the other had fallen asleep. However, soon enough Hiccup moved, twisting his hips, and moving his body until he knelt before him. Hiccup's hand cautiously reached out, searching for skin.

Delicate fingers traced Jack's jaw, and trailed over the soft skin of his cheek, only to come to rest at his lips. Jack blinked, not daring to move, or even breath as Hiccup leaned in, slowly and carefully before moving his fingers to replace them with his lips.

Sparks danced before Jack's vision. Yellow, and pink, and red swirling together in his mind. His eyes slid shut, and his hand reached up to tangle in Hiccup's hair.

A shy tongue flicked across his lower lip, tasting and testing the waters before venturing further. Jack allowed all of this and more; he parted his lips, and for the briefest of moments, their tounges danced, exploring each others mouths.

When they broke apart, both were panting for breath, Hiccup especially so. "Is that.. Thats red. Isn't it Jack?" He asked, his hands still resting on Jack's shoulders.

Jack grinned like the cat who had caught the canary, and drew Hiccup closer to his chest. Both fell backwards to the ground, with Hiccup on top of Jack, whose hands tentively massaged up Hiccup's spine. "You're right again. That, that was red."


End file.
